Mario Kart 8 Official Demo Disc
Mario Kart 8 Official Demo Disc is a demo disc given out to subscribers of Electronic Gaming Monthly in North America during Early 2014. It is essentially an import of the E3 2013 demo of Mario Kart 8 with a few minor differences, such as several graphical updates and reused elements from previous games. Differences Between the Demo and the Final The demo disc obviously has many differences compared to the final version of Mario Kart 8, with many differences from the E3 2013 demo being carried over as well as new ones. These differences include, but are not limited to: *All characters from the E3 2013 demo are selectable, with the other characters being absent. *The noises of the kart's engines are recycled from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, instead of the newer noises from the final. *The fanfare that plays when starting a race is recycled from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, while the results screen music is reused from Mario Kart 7. *The characters' voice clips are recycled from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, as opposed to the newer voice clips from the final game. *All of the items are available in the demo, with the exceptions of the Super Horn, Potted Piranha Plant, and Boomerang Flower. *The music is not orchestrated like in the final. *The player can receive a second item while carrying an item, unlike the final version. *Triple Bananas were originally aligned in a line of three and obtainable in 1st place like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, instead of circling around the kart and obtainable in either 2nd to 4th place. The same applies to Triple Mushrooms. *The sound the item roulette makes and the noise used for performing a Trick are both reused from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, unlike the final. The items' artwork is also reused from those two games. *Donkey Kong's bike is colored brown instead of yellow like in the final. *The only tracks that are accessible are the Mushroom Cup and Flower Cup tracks. *Lakitu doesn't immediately place the player back on the track when they fall off. Instead, the character's scream is heard, the screen fades to black, and Lakitu is shown dropping them onto the track. *The HUD is recycled from Mario Kart 7. *The sound that is heard when the player collects a coin is reused from Super Mario Sunshine. The coin item itself is also much less common. *When the player wins a cup, an award ceremony cutscene similar to the one in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 plays showing the top three racers racing on Mario Kart Stadium. The first place winner flies in with their glider and the three perform their victory animations as the camera slowly pans out, after which the "Congratulations!" screen appears. The music that plays during this cutscene is recycled from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, as well. *The demo ends when the player finishes a cup, or when the timer in the bottom-right corner of the screen runs out. After this, a "Thanks for Playing!" screen is shown featuring Mario and Bowser clashing in Mario Kart Stadium and Mario can be heard saying, "Thanks for playing! Way to go!". This voice clip is recycled from Mario Kart 7. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Mario Kart Category:Demos Category:Racing Games